


Messenger of the Moon

by BreeDavis



Series: Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeDavis/pseuds/BreeDavis





	Messenger of the Moon

Messenger of the Moon  
She had a love in her heart   
And never let it go  
Even when it led her astray  
And every night, she lay alone and pondered  
Asking questions to the midnight sky, and receiving moonbeams for answers.  
Her nightgown fluttered in the dark room like the wings of a butterfly or moth  
Her eyes gleamed in the night, like moonbeams of Heavenly design  
Her hair is strands of silver silk woven by a goddesses loom  
Her face as pale as the face of the moon  
Her feet are bare and she treads with an airy float  
And she dances  
A magnificent flowing whirl  
Entrancing all those who see her, a Heavenly girl,   
The woman in the moon  
The inquirer of the gods  
And her wings flutter softly in the spotlight the moon's rays have created for her  
And she flutters back home.


End file.
